The present invention generally relates to portable coolers. Portable coolers are commonly used to transport chilled items, or to keep items chilled at a location. However, portable coolers can be difficult to transport or travel with.
A need exists for improvement in portable coolers. This, and other needs, are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.